Levin s love misadventures
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Levin wished to be noticed by the girls, now he s going to get his wish come true.
1. Chapter 1

**hello, me again chaos-dark-lord with a new story, someone promised me some cookies if I made a story for Levin, maybe Ill make two, Levin DO needs love.**

* * *

Levin was angry and disappointed, he had meant to give Tricia some flowers to cheer her up, but he had find her with Vitally, the guy got all the girls, when Juno wasn't complaining about other races or babbling about Penn she would be near him, Dannette would follow him sometimes, even Revya would converse with the guy in a "friendly" manner instead of just be quiet like with everyone else, what was wrong with them, he was better looking, younger, stronger, way stronger, not that they would knew until it was too late, it really didn't matter for the world eater in disguise but it was somehow bothersome to a degree.

He walked trough the alleys not really knowing where he was going until he couldn't recognize the place anymore, he was in a small street market full with esoteric stores, he had nothing better to do anyways, so he got a look at the place.

Miniature heads, magician's sceptres, spell books, talismans and potions were in every stand in this market, in sum, everything useless to him, he was still angry at being bested at something by Vitali, even if it was something as insignificant and pointless as getting female attention.

-Man, I wish there was some way for those girls to notice how great I am.

-Perhaps I have something that can help you.

Levin turned to see a middle aged gypsy woman with black hair, green eyes, and the funkiest collection of jewellery he had ever see someone wear at the same time. He didn't want to buy anything, but he had to play along to keep his goofy goodie act.

-And what would that be?

-Well, that depends exactly of what you want. Do you want the female attention of just "these" girls? Do you want to find true love? Or do you simply want to be a chick magnet?

- I just want some female friends to notice me more.

-Well then I have exactly the thing.

-Really? What? (crap, now ill have to buy something).

-It's a potion and a spell, basically when you are in company of these girls, you drink the potion and say their names followed by a simple phrase, but I warn you it really works and you will get exactly what you ask.

In the end he did buy the thing, he wandered a bit more and headed back. He arrived in time for dinner, courtesy of Vitali´s chef abilities.

-Hey Levin, where have you been?

-Oh, just wandering around Vitali, I found some street market full of magic stuff.

-Magic stuff, surely theres something interesting for me there.

-Oh Mr. Odie Im sorry, but that market is assembled only one day every 3 months.

-I see Trish, and did you bought something Levin?

-I bet the fool was tricked into buying some useless crap.

-Hey you in there! Why cant you be nice, even if he bought something useless! And why don't you say anything!

-….Well, I…

-Because she agrees with me, right "soul mate"?

Levin took out the potion, he didn't believe it could work, but if he was lucky it was some sort of alcoholic beverage, and he really needed a drink right now.

-I still don't understand you humans- Then Juno took a sip of the soup- but at least you can cook really well.

-Juno is right, its delicious Vitaly

- Yeah its really good, at least he in there haven't ruined her taste.

-I have pretty good taste stupid cow!

-No need to get angry Mr Gig. Vitaly is a great chef and Im sure he put a lot of effort in this food.

-Trish is right, let's just enjoy the meal.

Levin took the entire potion in one sip as if it was beer and sulking a bit he said in a murmur no one else heard .

-Dannette, Juno, Revya, Trish and everyone I wish one day for you to truly appreciate me and see how great and cool I am, maybe get the girls to like me for once.

And he left to sleep early that night, not knowing that the potion indeed worked, but he would find the next day.

* * *

**what do you think? its gonna be humorous I hope, well see what my twisted mind plans for poor, lucky Levin.**


	2. Levin s love misadventures: Dannette

**DAY ONE: DANETTE**

The next Day Levin woke up and went for breakfast early, in truth he wasn't in mood to deal with anyone, unfortunately for him the most difficult person to deal with was there already, Danette.

-Good morning Danette.

He was sure that she would have forgotten his name again by now, stupid girl, she was going to be one of the firsts he should kill. Those where his thoughts when Danette turned to see him , but something was off, her pupils were big and she was looking at him intently, maybe she was drugged.

-Good morning, umhh… Levin?

-You remembered my name?

-YAY I DID! I mean…of course I remember your name!

-Wow, that's great.

Levin took a seat and ate, noticing that the other seph kept on looking at him funny. He didn't like it.

-Uhm… do I have something in my face Danette?

Danette´s face went red and she turned around and negated wildly.

-N-NO! I mean… I….I…. I never noticed the scar on your nose, that's it!

-Ok… its so old I don't even remember how I got it.

-How can you not remember how you got a scar like that?

-How can you not remember the name of your best friend or anyone else's?

-Uuhhhh….. I don't know. What were we talking about?

This was infuriating, how did Revya dealt with this idiot was beyond him, and he did remember how he got that scar, it was when he took over that body but that was unimportant, he had better things to do, soon they would head for he Orviska slums and eventually to Maize forest.

-Forget it Danette. Well, I'm going out.

-Ok.

Levin got up and left, it was some blocks away that he sensed that something wasn't right, he was being followed, he decided to deal with his pursuer later, he would first do something not suspicious in the city, maybe they'd go away.

It was already pass midday, he had gone shopping, and practically memorized the streets just in case he would need it, and unfortunately he had been unable to lose his pursuers. He was already tired this so he spent a few more hours and went out of town till he was away enough to deal with them without anyone noticing.

-Ok, you've been following me all day now show yourself!

And from behind a tree his stalker came out.

-Danette!

-Hi, did you really notice me?

-Why have you been following me around all day?

-Well….

-Come on, just say why!

-Ok, I just wanted to see you, I mean to appreciate you how you really are.

-What!

-Ever since I met you I thought that you're a cool guy, how much spirit you have to defend those you love and care about, you're full of energy and so great so I wanted to ….

Danette was twisting her hove in the ground and looking down with her cheeks really red by now, Levin was at a loss of words he had never prepared for something like this, he didn't know what to do and he couldn't kill her because it would be too noticeable right now, so he decided to play along.

-Oh…. I guess I am….

-Yes, you are!

-But you already know me, why did you decide to follow me around today?

.I don't know, I just did. I know I do all sort of stupid things.

-No you don't.

-Yeah I do, I've always been the stupid one, even you said it, I can't even remember my best friend's name or the name of the demon in her or this world… thingies.

Well that was true, but he should keep his act if only a bit more.

-So what! I mean, what if you have a bad memory? You help everyone and do the best you can. And you don't forget everything; you remembered my name this morning.

Danette raised her gaze to meet his, her eyes had faint tears, she had been about to cry, but now they were so full of hope and…. Something Levin couldn't place.

-Thank you. By the way you aren't dumb either!

-Hey!

-You you are just how do they say it reck…..ahhh….lass?... You just follow your heart!

-You mean reckless?

-Yeah! And I think its great, I would love to have someone caring for me that much..

-Huh?

-I didn't mean it that way!

-Wait, what way are you talking about?

Danette was even redder than before, she was at panic point.

-Hy did you noticed what a beautiful day it is why don't we race, what about 23 laps around the city? Ready, GO!

And she ran off, Levin not having a clue at what to run, ran after her, by the time they ended the 23 laps race he had won and it was already dinner time , both where so tired that they arrived together leaning on each other , Danette was still red, but when they told everyone about the race they assumed it was for running that much.

Levin decided to skip dinner and headed to his room, unfortunately he forgot that Danette was leaning on him, she would have hit the ground but he reacted in time and managed to caught her, their eyes met and he help her get up.

-You ok Danette?

-Yes, thank you.

-Your welcome…

And he went to his room, no one, not even he noticed the red color in his cheeks and ears.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: JUNO**

**THE QUESTIONS: **

**Will the horny nereid tries to rape him?**

**Will he realize the potion woks?**

**When will I post it?**


	3. Levin s love misadventures: Juno

**AUCTION NOTICE:**

**ILL BE AUCTIONING SOME PLUSHIES ON EBAY SOON, PRINNYS AND A CORALINE PLUSHIE, CHECK THEIR PHOTOS ON MY DEVIANT ART (same name chaos-dark-lord ), ILL POST THE AUNCTION DATE IN A LATER CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

YAY! FINALLY POSTED IT, DEDICATED TO THE ONES WHO GAVE ME COOKIES (I MUST BE THE ONLY MERCENARY IN THE WORLD THAT WORKS FOR COOKIES) SO KEEP THE REVS AND THE COOKIES!

* * *

**DAY TWO: J****UNO**

Levin woke up with his legs in pain, apparently 23 laps around a city were hard, even for him, and the worst part was that they were supposed to gather supplies and leave the city.

To handle things faster they split, Danette was hiding behind Revya to Gig´s dismay, and they went to train to return the next day, Tricia was organizing personal affairs and taking care of Odie, Vitali was who knows where just as Grunzfold and so on until he got to get food with Juno.

Levin hadn't paid much attention to the Nereid before, he had been busy observing Gig, or rather Revya and planning his demise, he new that the Nereid was xenophobic to an extent and was mother bear to that Penn kid, this was in fact the first time he got to spent time with her, and he wasn't exactly liking it,she made him nervous; the only time he had feel something akin to panic in his time as Levin was in fact when the Nereid queen had asked Revya to "lend him for a little while" back then in the Nereid's stronghold, and for some strange reason he was feeling like that again, maybe it was his imagination, or maybe it was that the Nereid had slow down to look at him from the back a few times or the little fact that she had grabbed his ass, more than once,she said it was accidental…. With so little conviction that he didn't believed her, much less when she was leering over him like a predator leers over a prey.

They had ended with the their task by afternoon and arrived before anyone else, they were packing the food for the journey when Juno stood up , walked to the only door and closed it.

-Hey….do you…..like older women?

Levin dropped the hotpod he was holding and turned around to look at Juno who was blushing.

-D-don't look at me like that! Its just…its just that …. that, normally I'm reserved, but when I'm around you, I cant hold back myself, you're stronger that you let on, so athletic and…this morning I woke up wanting to …. I want to know you… deeply…. I want to see how "great" you are.

And she was on top of him faster than he could react.

Levin had the horny Nereid on top of him, she was moving her hands in such a way… her lips over his,her legs closing on his hips, her hands moving from his belly and down… he was scared, he completely panicked, and then remembered who he really was,too bad he forgot it a moment later because he realized that he was enjoying this, or rather his body was reacting and overcoming his mind, which scared him even more and he pushed the Nereid of him before anything else happened.

-What's wrong? Am I not good ?

-NO, its just …. I…

Juno looked at him, perhaps she had gone too fast, it was now obvious he was totally inexperienced.

-I understand, you're not ready yet, don't worry we have time…. Till the others arrive.

Levin looked for an exit, too bad she was blocking the way to the only doorin the room.

-No, Im not…

Juno understood now that maybe he wasn't ready.

-Ok, sorry, I guess I went a bit too far , but its my nature as a Nereid to seduce men, its in my blood, specially if the men are as handsome, well toned, and so….mhmh… As you, don't worry, I can wait for you to mature a bit more hot stuff, so if you have "needs" you can come to me and Ill fill them….

She turned around and left a bit disappointed and still horny.

Levin didn't want to exit from the same door and find her again, so he did the most logical thing he could think of, he jumped out of the window and ran, ran ran…. Maybe he needed a cold bath.

* * *

**NEXT EPISODE: REVYA**

**WILL GIG GET JEALOUS?**

**WILL LEVIN STAND FOR REVYA?**

**REVYA WILL STAND IN THE MIDDLE, BUT WILL SHE MOVE TO GIG´S OR LEVIN´S SIDE?**

**WILL I SIT ON MY LAZY ASS OR POST IT SOON?**

ALSO I RECOMENT THE MANHUA 1/2 PRINCE, BELIVE ME, ITS HILARIOUS AND COOL, LIKE THE PERFECT MIX BETWEEN SHOJO AND SHONEN I CAN GIVE THE ADRESS FOR ANYONE WANTING TO READ IT ONLINE


	4. Levin s love misadventures: Revya

**

* * *

**

**DAY 3: REVYA**

Levin ran and ran , away from the horny ,alluring nereid, she scared him, and that was saying something, someone actually capable of scaring a world eater.... he ran into the woods and his trembling legs gave up and fell asleep.

Something was poking him, he should kill whoever or whatever was poking him, it was early, he wanted to sleep a bit more,his legs hurt, but alas... someone was poking him.

-Forget it kid, we should just left the sister-loving-man-cow here, maybe he´ll get eaten by something if we´re lucky.

-(sight) that's not nice Gig, besides he´s our friend, and I really don't want anything bad happening to him, I mean , to my friends.

Levin recognized the voices, how couldn't he? But then again....wait a minute what did she said? Friends? Something happening to him?, he? her friend?

Gig watched the seph through Revya´s eyes and Revya felt a sudden wave of cold deadly fury from Gig, it wasn't his usual lets kill all for fun mood, he was truly pissed, and his low dangerous and calm as death tone didn't help to the sensation or the situation.

-What did you just said kid?

- I just said That I don't want anything bad to happen to my friends.

-I though you just accuse me of having friends and mentioning "you" cared for...him.

Gig growled the "him" part, Levin decided to use this to bother Gig,a little more of payback before he killed him. He opened his eyes, stood up and spoke.

- OH! Hello ... hmmm, I remember falling asleep´round here, thank you for waking me up.

-You´re welcome Levin it´s what friends are for, to help each other.

-You sound too mushy kid, now let the Idiot here and lets go, he may still be able to get eaten by something.

-C´mon Gig, we cant leave him here.

-LIKE HELL WE CAN! I don't want him near y..

-Near what?

-Forget it, its nothing,hehe.

-Gig...

-Are you jealous of me being with her Gig? Don't be, I'm Revya´s friend you know. You should be grateful because I'm sure she IS your only friend, even if you re an asshole, right Rev?

-AS IF! My friend? She is m-y s-o-u-l-m-a-t-e who said anything about friendship!

Revya felt bad about that comment, Levin noticed it and didn't liked it, but it also gave him more change to piss off Gig. He put his arm around Revya´s shoulders and looked at her but she didn't look back.

-Don't worry´bout this asshole Rev, he should be grateful because I'm sure you ARE his only friend,Besides I'm here, so cheer up Rev!

Revya turned to look at him with a bit of surprise, her face was really close to his , the gesture to cheer her up in this way had been more than even Danette had ever done, and quite frankly she need it really bad, with all the hero business that had been forced upon her and everything that had happened.

-TAKE YOU´RE FILFTY COW HANDS OFF HER!!!

But Levin instead held her a bit tighter. Revya suddenly felt warm, her stomach really funny as if having butterflies inside, it felt nice, she felt a bit timid but at the same time protected , also she noticed that something wasn't amiss, she just couldn't place what.

-Why should I? Im just conforting my friend here, right Rev?

-And who the heck gave you permission to call her anything but her name?! Come on kid tell him!

-I don't mind if he calls me that...- Revya said, she could feel Gigs anger in the air covering her aura, and she could sense him being like a possessive animal, curiously the object of his possessiveness was her,it was in the same way he was possessive of hotpods just a whole lot more intense, he was practically clutching her with his aura. On the other side she looked at Levin, who was still holding her, and she blushed.

Levin saw first the dismay in her face, then he saw her blush , and he tough she looked cute, it was indeed a good change to play and anger Gig even more and enjoy her cuteness, he took his arm from her shoulders and held them with both hands not losing eye contact

-Hey Rev, are you ok? You are a bit red....

-THE FUCK?! I told you , stop calling her that!

-I'm ok, I just were training yesterday.... and spent the night here.

-Are you feeling well? You are really red, it might be a cold, I can carry you back if you don't feel well.

-GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!

-I WONT! If she needs help I'm right here.

-SHE DOESN'T NEED ANY HELP FROM YOU, SHE HAS ME!

-YEAH? and are you gonna help her? I'm sure you´d kill her if you could! You selfish bastard!

-WHAT I´D DO WITH HER IS NONE OF YOU'RE BUSINESS!

-SO YOU DO HAVE PLANS FOR HER BESIDES TAKING OVER HER BODY!

Revya had been left out of the conversation, she was so red that she didn't know if it was due to Gigs anger or from her sheer embarrassment and confusion of the situation,she had the sensation that something was off about this, but at the same time it also felt right in a twisted sense as for Levin... she looked at him, there was something different about him today, she couldn't figure exactly what, but she wanted to find out badly, she was appraising him while they bickered, he wasn't half bad, in fact he was very fine, well toned muscles, the sexy scars making him look more manly, his clear deep blue eyes...

-STOP LOOKING AT HIM KID!!!

-Huh what?

She had been lost in thought or rather in the sight, she forgot Gig was looking at whatever she looked and now Levin had stop arguing with Gig and was looking at her too. She did the most intelligent thing she could have done under the circumstances , she turned around and start walking.

-We should head back now, past tomorrow Dio will break the seal in maize forest..– She muttered.

Levin saw her resigned look, he almost felt bad for her, having to deal with Gig, he understood her better than anyone could about it.

-Yeah, we should.

He also saw her made some faces and caught the word hotpods, she was probably speaking with Gig, but after that she turned to look at him with a smile. On the way back they talked freely, for some unknown reason Gig didn't say anything, and Levin was glad not because he hated Gig, but because he could spent some time with Revya without his ex-master interfering, he was going to feel bad when she died along with Gig, but for now he was passing a good time in her company.

* * *

**NEXT EPISODE: TRICIA**

**WILL LEVIN STOP STUTTERING WHILE SPEAKING WITH HER?**

**WILL TRICIA CATCH ON?**

**WILL LEVIN REALIZE THE POTION REALLY WORKED?**

**WHEN THE HELL WILL I POST IT?**

**REVIEW PLEASE (MORE COOKIES!!!)**

* * *

OK, SINCE EVERYONE SAID THAT THE JUNO PART WAS TOO SHORT I TRIED TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER, ALSO PLEASE VISIT THE SOUL NOMAD FORUM, JUST CLICK ON THE LINK ABOVE THE "GO" BUTTON ON THE TOP RIGHT SIDE OF THE MAIN SOUL NOMAD FANFICTION.


	5. Levin s love misadventures: Tricia

**Its finally here is the new chapter, BTW the plushies I made are still on sale but I doubt that I will aunction them on ebay soon because my bank doesnt know what paypal is.**

* * *

**NOTE: VISIT THE SOUL NOMAD FORUM**

DAY 4: TRICIA

They had spend the night in Vangoh´s floor , it wasnt that bad but he had the sensation that he smelled like phinx, so he went to take a bath , which was located in the back of the farm.

When he finished he came upon Tricia, she was practicing with her bow, a serious expression in her face that broke the normal smiling doll image everyone had of her.

-Uhm…. Is something the matter tr….tr…Trish?

Tricia turned around fast and accidentally let go of the arrow she was aiming, "by miracle" Levin dodged and it got stuck on a tree behind him.

-YEP!

-OH my! I'm sorry Levin!

Levin gulped and kept turning his head between Tricia and the stuck arrow.

-Its alright tr….tr…trish.

-I'm really sorry, I was deep in concentration and you surprised me, and ….. I'm sorry.

-Its ok Tr..Trish…..did something upset you?

-(sight) you noticed….

-y…yeah

Trish sighed again and looked at Levin, he was wearing his shorts and a towel around his shoulders, his hair was still wet, giving him a more serious look despite his adorable surprised expression.

Being a well educated rich girl, Trish were not oblivious to some facts, lots of boys had tried to hit on her and she had learn to appear naïve to stop their advances in an educated way, but she clearly new when someone liked her, and Levin was so obvious, the way he looked at her, his stuttering, how he got jealous, she found it cute, it seemed as if she were his first crush too, he was the cutest guy she had ever met. Not only that, he was also always ready to help, always leaping at the action never caring about the dangers, she really liked those traits, in a way she envied him, he was a guy of action, someone she truly wanted to be like, and he was handsome too, the scars made him look so manly, and today seemed to be a bit different , there was just something about him...

A few weeks ago she would have never think about returning a guys feelings in a free way, first of because most of the guys just wanted her money, and second because of her social position deemed her as a "off limits lady" she had thought that her father would probably set up a marriage for her, but her father….. she got depressed just by thinking about it, then it was Shauna, and it all added up, the people here in Orviska slums, the ones in Raide, everything, it was too much for her.

-Uhmmm, tr…trish?

-Please Levin stop stuttering!

She had almost screamed that at Levin, then she simply started crying. She had been about to explode for quite a while now, her whole life had gone down the toilet, her father …. A serial rapist, her "death sister"…. Alive and bandit leader, well, not alive anymore, the world… going to hell, she simply couldn't hold it inside anymore, so she cried.

Levin was surprised, first her exclamation and then by crying, he didn't know what to say, logic told him that everything that happened to her was the cause of this breakdown, but logic didn't offer an explanation of why he was feeling bad for her or why he wanted to do something about it, so he decided that even if it was only for one time he would not only act, but be nice.

"screw logic" he thought and came to Tricia and hugged her, letting her cry over his chest, she hugged him back and held tightly, and without stuttering he said the most comforting thing he could think of.

-Its alright Trish, cry all you want.

Trish cried for a little while till no more tears were left and simply sobbed a bit more.

-Thanks Levin.

It was a good thing Tricia had her face buried in his chest so she could not see him blushing madly and he couldn't see her doing the same thing. Tricia smiled, right now he was all she needed, she then decided something…

-Levin?

-Yes?

-I, I …..

-Now you're the one stuttering, c´mon, just say it.

- I…

-TRISH!

They got interrupted by the loud voice of Grunzfold coming their way, they separated slowly and look at each other, Levin was not smiling, he had a serious yet gentle expression that Tricia had never seen in him, it was as if he was someone different, yet himself, it wasn't a bad thing because Tricia loved that new expression, and she realized that perhaps she was also falling in love herself.

-Oh! There you are. And you to Levin. Everyone is getting ready to leave, come now before they leave you behind young man.

The 3 of them got back to the run down house, Tricia and Grunzfold went to help Vangoh and Levin started packing in a hurry his things because everyone else was ready when he found a bottle in his bag, it was the bottle of the wish potion, then he remembered.

"-Dannette, Juno, Revya, Trish and everyone I wish one day for you to truly appreciate me and see how great and cool I am, maybe get the girls to like me for once"

-Nah, its not possible.

Somehow he didn't believe himself completely, it has been much coincidence these past days and the order, first Danette, then the horny Nereid, later Revya and today Trish, and then ….

-OhOh....And Everyone….

If the potion indeed worked, tomorrow would be a very interesting and intense day.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: EVERYONE ELSE**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN ?**

**WILL EVERYONE REALIZE HOW GREAT AND COOL LEVIN IS?**

**HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE ME TO UPDATE?**

**REVIEW PLEASE, IT ENCOURAGES ME TO WORK FASTER.**


	6. Levins love misadventures: EVERYONE

**THIS ONE WAS HARD TO DO BECAUSE I WASN'T SURE HOW TO FINISH THE STORY, BUT ALAS I ALREADY FINISHED, NEXT STORY IS ABOUT LEVIN GETTING THE GIRL, I JUST DON'T KNOW WHICH GIRL, SO REVIEW AND VOTE.**

* * *

**AND EVERYONE ELSE**

Levin finished parking everything, but he couldn't take his mind of the potion, such a crappy thing couldn't work right?, he knew nothing about potions, so he couldn't be sure and there was only one person he could ask, well might as well see him to get sure everything was going according to plan.

Holy crap I forgot something, Ill catch´ya later guys!

He then ran trough Orviska´s slums and back streets erratically just in case someone followed, and finally came to where he wanted, the castle stables.

-I see you're ready to meet us at the forest Dio.

Dio turned around to see Levin standing in the entrance , light from outside surrounded him making him look quite magnificent, such a great specimen this world eater.

-Shouldn't you be already on your way too?

-Yes, but I want to ask you something. Since you're the best sorcerer I suppose you know something about potions?

Dio felt very flattered, and when Levin started to get close to take something out of his bag he felt a bit hotter inside his helmet by the seph´s proximity.

-Take a look at this, can this really work?

Dio took the bottle , it had " wish potion " engraved on it, the bottle though looking quite simple was extremely well carved, it was not glass but quartz and he could tell it was ancient due to the style. However even for him a "wish potion" was only a fantasy, only an overseer could do something like that, and he questioned it since he had no knowledge of an item like that ever existing..

-No, even the strongest spell potion can't grant a wish, at much it can influence the things that already exist.

Levin then turned around to leave.

- (just a weird coincidence as I thought, for a moment I was worried) I see, then it doesn't matter, I guess Ill see you around later in the forest.

-Maybe we can see each other later after they are wiped, you know, for some special ….

But he was cut off by the sudden stop of Levin , Dio didn't know why he said that and he surely didn't intent for it to sound like that (or did he?) but Levin turned to see him slowly and then he ran off with a grossed expression.

-Don't worry sir, I also find him attractive. And I'm sure he'll find you quite a good match sir.

Said one of his most trusted soldiers, Dio decided to leave the soldier in the castle. He was getting out when he saw the queen standing at the gardens, she was flapping a fan quite fast and her face was quite red, but so were her company's ladies.

-Your majesty, is something the matter?

-Oh Dio, good luck with the seal. And yes I am, it's just that a few moments ago a very handsome man came running this way and I would like to met him.

- …..

Levin finally caught with the gang, and a little after Dio appeared and trapped them in the maize forest just as planned. They had been lost for a while and it was getting dark, so he and Vitali went to gather wood for the fire.

-Hey Levin what did you forgot this morning?

- Oh, actually nothing, When I was packing my things I thought I had forgotten some supplies, but later on I realized I had packed then in another place in my bag.

-Oh, I see…. And …mmhhh… what kind of supplies?

- Huh? Oh, just some basic stuff, why´re you asking?

-Well, I'm trying to establish a conversation.

-Oh, that's fine, WAIT! You never start conversations, you barely participate in them at all!

-Yes, I know but I want to have a personal talk with you , and since we've been working together for a while now…

-HEY GUYS!

They turned around to see Odie coming running towards them, trip with his own cloak and fall to the floor at their feet.

-Careful there sluggo!

Vitali helped Odie to stand and with a bit of disdain he asked him:

-Did something happen?

Odie turned looked at them and amazingly noticed the anoy in Vitali´s face and relief On Levin´s.

-Mnnnn did I interrupted something?

-As a matter of fact y..

-NO, Vitali and I were just finishing gathering the wood.

-We were just talking about how long we've been working together when you interrupted us.

-So you've know each other for long?

-Yeah, we've been working in Astec for Master Cristophe for years, working for him is how I met Vitali.

-Oh, I see…. And how have you been recently?

-That's what I was going to ask you Levin. With everything that has happened ….

Levin didn't quite get what they meant, so to play sure he acted dumb again.

-Huh? What do you mean?

Vitali and Odie saw each other and then back at Levin.

-Well, you know… I mean….

-How are you taking Euphoria´s….death ?

Levin felt relieved and faked perfectly the sad look, he cast his gaze down and let out a sight.

-I'm doing well…. We already destroyed Thuris, so I guess …. I got revenge for her…..

-Well, you don't look so well, You seem to be taking it too well.

-Odie is right Levin, you don't need to pretend that you are perfectly fine, I know how close you and your sister were.

Levin wanted to laugh manically, but he had to pretend a bit longer.

-I said I'm fine…

Levin wanted them to drop the thing, but his plan of sounding sad backfired.

-I know what you need! GROUP HUG! Come on Vitali!

And Odie hugged Him or rather hop him, Vitali saw this and for some strange reason he joined with a red face and a look of dismay, Levin was stunned , this was worse than the horny nereid, at least she was female, now he was being squished between a sexually ambiguous bishi cleric and an old useless failed sorcerer.

-I DON'T NEED A HUG! (_**I JUST NEED TO KILL YOU!)**_

He pushed them and got out of the dreaded proximity of the two.

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING GUYS!? I don't need hugs or comfort or anything, it was strange enough for sluggo, but from you it was creepy Vitali!

-Ok, no need to get angry…

-Maybe we did the wrong thing, by the way Odie, why are you here?

-Oh…We found the body of the world eater.

-! _**(about damn time)**_

-Why didn't said that first. And why haven't we´ve heard the struggle?

-We did find the body Vitali, but it doesn't have a soul, its just a shell.

-Then lets head back then. _**(almost ,almost….)**_

They headed back just a few minutes before the master of Life used the Crimson tear in Danette to destroy the seal in the forest , she had come with Endorph , everyone was admiring the greatness of his real body except for Layna or Virtuous, she was looking straight at him and he noticed, then.. she winked at him. That's when he killed her and the cat (or world eater) got out of the bag, Danette and Vitally were trying to help her, Gig was amused and angry, Revya had a hurt look , Odie was scared and Endorph was raging.

-How could you ! And to think that you have such sweet and lovely face!

_**-(The fuck!**__**? STUPID POTION!)**_

-Just like Euphoria!

Everything was going according to his plan, he couldn't go back, just forward, he knew that in a few hours the rest would know of his true identity, and he Knew Endorph would go looking for him at night to try and avenge his sis. He was getting ready for that , he checked the things in his bag and saw the bottle of the potion, he threw it away, in a twisted sense he had obtained his wish, everyone knew now how great and cool and powerful he really was, they had appreciated him however he somewhat resented not getting the girl in the end, not that it mattered, he now completely disregarded the potion, as Dio said it was simple not possible and it could not have influenced the things that existed because nothing existed in the first place, but even so he let out a sight , it could have been nice .

* * *

**Hope you liked it, maybe its a bittersweet ending but as i said the next story is about levin getting the girl, I just dont know wich of the girls.**


End file.
